The Li/V.sub.2 O.sub.5 (Ser. No. 829,849 now abandoned) and Li/metal chromate (U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,592) organic electrolyte cells show excellent energy density and storability at ambient temperatures. However, at elevated temperature (e.g. 55.degree.C or higher) the cells exhibit corrosion of the nickel cathode current collector.
1. The Li/V.sub.2 O.sub.5 organic electrolyte cells made according to the procedure described in Ser. No. 829,849, showed severe corrosion of the nickel current collector and the nickel tab to the degree that the tab was disconnected from the current collector after a storage of three months at 55.degree.C. The corrosion was particularly severe at the point where the nickel tab was welded onto the expanded nickel current collector. This resulted in a dead cell due to the lack of electrical contact between the cathode terminal and the cathode current collector.